When there is hope there is no end
by bvidl
Summary: Having a bad past, a seemingli nice future Haruka has to have hope so she can survive in this cruel world that has shone in front of her. Haruka&Michiru CHAP 4 UP!
1. Day & Night

Warning: shoujo-ai and some yuri. For the ones that dont know Girl/Girl love so I don't want complaining about that.

I oun Sailor Moon DVD's I've got jejeje nothig else

**Night**

In the darkness of the night a little blond girl walked between some trees. She clammed herself against a tree, her blouse stained with blood and some ripped pants, her body was hurting a lot and she couldn't hold herself up anymore, her legs failed on her and she fell with a smack on the cold grass beneath her.

* * *

"Haruka!" The little blond girl could hear the old man calling her, she was very afraid, so she was hiding behind her desk. Then the door opened with a slam and a drunk old man entered the room. "Haruka!" he yelled. Haruka was now trembling; she closed her eyes and hoped that the man wouldn't find her. The man started to throw some things on the floor "where the hell are you little bitch!" he threw a chair on the floor. Haruka made a little scream at the act. "Ah! So you are here" the little blue eyes opened and her eyes full of water were ready to cry. The man bended down and grabbed a handful of her long blond hair "Ah! sob please no" the girl pleaded as the man pulled her of the floor by her hair, "No what? Eh Haruka" the man threw her onto the bed grinning wildly. Haruka rolled fast to the corner of her bed hugging her legs tight to her chest. Haruka didn't dare to cry out loud but some tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't be a bad girl Haruka, and I will not harm you" said the man, climbing the bed, grabbing Haruka's arm and shaking it violently "What did I tell you" the man said infuriated. "Please" Haruka said between sobs "don't" but the man grabbed her legs and pulled her with all his strength down. "We are just going to have some fun" he started pulling up the pink dress "No!" Haruka started to fight back, but she could barely move under the man's cruel actions. When she was freed of her dress and her ripped underwear, the man let all his waist and weight, fall on her tiny legs in order to unbutton his pants. The moment she had her hand free she took all her strength to push the man away, the man fell hard on the floor and Haruka ran out of the room heading to the exit door, but at the moment her hand reached the knob of the door the man grabbed her by her waist "I thought you would be a good girl" The man took his belt and put his smirk down. "Well I think tonight it will be wild, instead of doing it calm." 

"Aa!" then belt hit her back with full force and continued like that until blood started to appear all over her back. The arm that he held tightly started to turn purple of the lesser blood circulation. The man started to have expectations but the girl screamed in full force, her back aching in pain, she sure couldn't feel her arm anymore. Above that she felt dirty, not only her body was hurting her heart to. The man increased his speed in hitting her. But then stopped, letting her weakening limp drop on the couch and free somewhat completely Haruka. The little girl laid after that on the floor some time, sobbing silently, then after a while, she could feel her arm again and took the muscle to get up, taking a white shirt and new underwear. Silently she walked to the front door hoping that this time the drunk man had forgotten to lock it, for the bad luck he experienced with her. She started to walk over to the kitchen, she had days planned of an alternative way to escape and now she even risked her own life, she was anxious to leave that place. Climbing up the chimney she rasped her arms and her aching back didn't help either. She started to slide down, she pushed her arms further to the wall getting a lot of scratches, she started finally to climb up, and when she was almost getting to the top she heard some other noise. Panic came over her again, so when she got to the top she jumped onto a nearby tree. It was 3:00 am and the cold breeze had wetted up the tree so she grabbed a branch with her arms and slipped down. She fell finally on to the ground and screamed in pain when she felt her arm twisted. Then a light went on, and she got up and started to run in a random direction, she didn't know the neighborhood.

**Day**

She could feel her body getting warmer. Then she opened her eyes to find out that she was laying on a bed and the morning sunshine did lit up the room. She heard the door opening; she turned to see who had entered when she felt her body started to ach again. A little girl entered the room, carrying some food, she had blue aqua curly hair hanging over her back. "Good morning" said the little girl approaching Haruka "my name is Michiru" she said, giving a kind smile to Haruka. Haruka was just staring at the girl 'am I in heaven' she thought "I brought you some breakfast, thought you could be hungry" she said placing the food on the table beside the bed.

Haruka never stopped staring at the girl since her entrance, so the girl approached the bed and asked Haruka "are you okay?" she said while placing her hand onto Haruka's cheek. Haruka felt the soft skin on her cheek and she started to redden, Michiru closed the space between them and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think you are fine" she said with the most beautiful smile Haruka had ever seen, her heart started to beat faster than normal.

Since that day Haruka started to feel that life wasn't that bad after all, just having that sight in front of her was enough to lighten her life.

Michiru took the food from the table and brought it to the bed where Haruka was resting; Michiru grabbed the orange juice and handed it to Haruka, Haruka smiled thankfully as she took a sip of it.

* * *

It has been already some years since she knew Michiru and since then she had been mainly happy, it didn't matter if she didn't return her love just her simple presence had been enough for her so far. 

Haruka was sitting under a tree, she smiled towards the blue sky as the wind played with her short blond hair. She closed her eyes and an image of Michiru appeared in her inner eye. She loved the days that felt so warm and blessed as Michiru. Since the day they met, Michiru was her sun and her light. "taking a nap at the high school grounds" Haruka opened her eyes to see the only person that never had never left her mind. "Hi" she said as a warm smile came on her features, Michiru smiled back as tenderly as ever, making Haruka's soul fill with joy. Michiru leaned down and took a seat next to the person she loved.

She had loved Haruka since a long time, but had never found the courage to say it, so she just enjoyed the time at her side. She didn't know exactly when her friendship had turned into love; she enjoyed her so much, although some times she was oppressed by it. They where just friends or sisters or whatever, she preferred not think as her as a sister that would mean they could never be together and that idea did hurt her soul.

"I've brought you some food" said Michiru placing the food between both girls. "Great I am starving" she said taking the box of food and pushed herself upright, Michiru gazed on while Haruka began to take big portions of food into her mouth; a grain of rice was sticking under her lower lip. "Do I have something in my face or what?" asked Haruka and as Michiru leaned forward she removed with her thumb the rice of Haruka's face and eat it herself, Haruka face turned bright red and Michiru's light pink, she had done it without thinking. She took her box of food and started to eat. Haruka slowed her eating pace still shocked by the past actions. When everything was way down in their stomachs, a bell rang and Haruka was the first one getting up, handing a hand to Michiru to help her up to her feet, Michiru took the hand gratefully and with a jump got up. "See you later" "yeah later" said Haruka.

Michiru was sitting in one of the benches that were placed in the front yard, she always waited there for Haruka. But this time she was late, way too late, so she decided to have a look at the gymnasium and there she found her beloved Haruka kissing another girl...

* * *

Well mi first fanfic published. Please i will like to know what do you think about it. 

Do you understand it? Whan can I do to get this better? Did you liked it?

Ahh... well i have here another story stored that might be aside of this one in later chapters, but Haruka and Michiru will not be the principals in that story.

Well see you till the next chapter Love: bvidl


	2. another common day?

I don't own Sailor Moon, if I would be the owner it will be a completely different story

**Another common day?**

That day when Haruka got home from school, she felt bad within herself, first a nice girl stole her first kiss away, that she preserved for her beloved Michiru, and secondly when she left she hadn't found Michiru at their regular meeting place.

Now she was home and was heading to her princess room. Knocking lightly on her door "Michi" are you there said Haruka slowly, waiting for a response, some minutes passed and she got no answer. So she knocked again and raising a little bit her voice "Michiru", "yes" she heard as a light response, "I was waiting for you at school and anyway how we were going to have dinner... I've bought some... so if you are hungry please let me know so we can eat together", Michiru simply responded "I'm not hungry" "Oh... well anyway if you want some, please tell me" she said heading downstairs.

Michiru was locked up in her room, she just sat there staring at the ceiling and the only image in her mind played over and over, was the kiss between her love and another girl. The girl was slim, young, and had reddish hair, Michiru had seen her somewhere else but where? Her eyes let endlessly tears falling, she thought she heard something but maybe it was her mind playing a trick on her. But some minutes later she could hear her name been pronounced again, "yes" answered her voice barely leaving her throat Haruka started to speak to her, but she could just barely hear one thing, being the word hungry. "I'm not hungry" she then replied taking courage to not fall back into tears, that's when she heard the foot steps walk away. She placed a pillow against her face and screamed full force and more tears were falling continuously.

Haruka was sensing an upcoming headache, so she better placed the food in the fridge and walked back to her room. She could feel something bad was coming, she sensed it, but what could that be?, The headache had gotten worse so she closed her eyes starting to enter in dreamland.

* * *

A little blond girl sat in her room coloring a book her mother had bought for her, she wasn't really happy since her dad had died. Her dad always took her out to eat and see some basketball; she enjoyed that time screaming at the players and jumping with joy when her favorite team won. He took her to basketball courts and she was the best of the team but those good times had ended when he passed away. Her mother was nice with her but it wasn't the same as with her father and everything got worse when her mother invited a new guy home, at first he seamed nice even with her. Not too soon after they met they got married and everything changed to be gloomier. Mother cried everyday, we couldn't go out and mother told me that if I was happy then she could be happy as well. So I tried my best to always smile but then suddenly she died too.

The man proclaimed himself my father so I lived with him; I started to suffer more and was hurt and even raped. But for a strange reason the book kept me with expectations that some day I would be free. I had even considered to kill myself, trying to relieve the pain but always something kept me alive. Maybe it was the memory of her mother saying if you are happy I will be too, or maybe the hope of living happy after all this suffering, because she believed sincerely that everything gets paid off. So if she right now suffered she would be happy in a near future or maybe a long one, so she stayed there coloring and planning a way to leave the place of her constant nightmares.

* * *

Haruka woke up when the alarm clock sounded, She hated the nights full of memories of her past, but when she dreamed with the sun light around memories of when she met with Michiru came back, sometimes she had two dreams in one night but the nice one was always a lot shorter because the sun started to rise when the alarm clock woke her up.

She got up and dressed with her female uniform on, she hated it but she could do not much about it Michiru used to say she looked so cute with it, but anyway she hated it. She didn't want to be cute she wanted to be comfortable and handsome, although when Michiru said cute, her blood pressure always rose, causing Michiru to burst into giggles. She smiled at that thought.

When she got ready with her hair untwined she screamed "Michiru lets go, we don't want to be late!"... "Michiru" she turned around and took note

Haruka I'm heading early to school I have some appointments to attend.

Haruka threw a paper in the trash can and grabbed the keys of her motorcycle.

Michiru walked the whole road to school thinking about Haruka, maybe she was wrong Haruka has always told her everything, they where so fond of each other maybe the other girl just stole a kiss but Haruka didn't try to much to push her aside but neither was she hugging her as a couple would do...mmm what to think...this would give her a headache.

At lunch time...

Haruka was sleeping under the same tree; there she used to spend her lunch hours as usual.

* * *

In the morning sun little Haruka woke up from a nightmare and strangely she found two arms around her, she snuggled closer to the girl holding her. "Are you awake" she could hear the soft voice, she then just moved her head, the girl started to move away when Haruka moved to hug her back "please" she pleaded and Michiru just tightened her arms around her. At those moments they felt so complete, so they prolonged and enjoyed their embrace, with the heat of each other comforting themselves. But nothing was eternal and Harukas stomach groaned "aren't you hungry?" said Michiru pulling back "I've brought us some breakfast" and so she got up and tried quick to get some food. Haruka noticed the food but then turned back to Michiru, while she was smiling brilliantly back at her, and then she started to eat.

* * *

"Haruka"

Haruka waked to see the girl that stole her first kiss away from her.

"What do you want Sarah?" Haruka said in a cold tone

"Well I made some food for you and I wanted to know if you would like to share it with me."

"Well I'm waiting for someone so...grr" her stomach interrupted her.

"Don't be like that Haruka your stomach is starving" as she sat down next to Haruka taking out two boxes of food and handing one over to Haruka

"Just eat my food it isn't that bad" she smiled shoddily at Haruka when she sighted from far away Michiru.

Michiru was on route to their meeting place where Haruka always waited for her at lunch time. But then she noticed the red haired girl smiling at Haruka and handing her a box of food. Suddenly her chest started to hurt so she turned around and headed to the room she came from, suddenly she filed cold and lonely like her heart right now. She thought she could have been happy with Haruka just by her side, but she was saddened, knowing Haruka had somebody else. She left her two boxes of food untouched. And was letting the wind play with her long aqua locks.

Haruka sensed that Michiru was near by, but when she turned around she saw nothing so she turned back and grabbed the box of food she had been handed earlier. Michiru was out of sight and she was starving so she devoured the food made by Sarah.

Sarah just smiled finishing her own food

"How was it?"

"It's good" 'but I prefer Michiru's cooking'

"Good, so do we have lunch together tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry but I will have lunch tomorrow with Michiru, strange because we were supposed in having lunch today"

"Well then if she lets you down again tomorrow then I will be waiting for you"

"I don't think so, but anyway thanks"

School passed like a blur, Michiru just felt empty, and Haruka felt stronger than ever that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Ok this is another chapter. I'm sorry if any errors, I would gladly accept ideas for this story so feel free to do so, I want to make something clear about the past chapter; well it was just one guy so I apologize about the error, and any other you may find.

Happy Christmas Eve hope you all have a good time. Love bvidl


	3. Nursery

This past week Haruka didn't sight Michiru She always woke up before her and at lunch time she didn't show up at their regular meeting place. She was not so worried as Michiru had explained that she had too much work at the student council. Haruka couldn't catch her at the school end either, because she had to train every day because they had soon a pending tournament, and then when she got home Michiru was asleep or at least she thought so because she didn't answer back. Every lunch time Sarah was there, she had gotten used to the girl, and her food wasn't that bad at all, so she has accepted her and her food.

It was Friday morning and Haruka got up earlier than usual. She planed on catching up with Michiru but then it wasn't early enough, so she eat her breakfast and decided to take a walk to school because she had plenty of time and maybe she could catch Michiru out there. The classes passed as always somewhat boring. Finally at the ring bell for lunch, she had gotten used to the bumping of Sarah so she was prepared for all.

"Hi" Sarah bumped Haruka

"hey" Haruka replied back

"you know today I've brought you something special" Sarah smiled

"..." Haruka continued on walking

"you like curry right?" she said as she took Harukas arm and huged it

"yep" Haruka replied

"ow" sarah pretended sad "why are you today so thoughtful" she said facing Haruka

"I'm tired, that's all" Haruka replied coldly

"well, well when are you not?" she continued smiling

The lunch passed with Sarah always saying something and smiling.

Now being at math class and thinking about lunch she felt how much she missed Michiru when a student entered the class and interrupted her thoughts 'Jennifer?' thought Haruka as a black haired girl entered, the raven haired girl spoke some words to the teacher, and the teacher then spoke to "Haruka", "hai" she replayed back. "take your things you might go" Haruka frowned, packed her books and headed outside the class room, Haruka saw a worried expression on Jennifer face "what's going on?" she asked getting worried, the girl who was also a friend of Haruka and Michiru since 7° couldn't lie to Haruka although Michiru had asked her not to do "michiru fainted she is at the nursery" Haruka stiffed and started running towards the nursery letting her friend behind.

When she arrived she took notice of how pale and skinny Michiru was and took a seat next to her.

Michiru was staring expressionlessly, she seamed lost and Haruka frightened at that sight, so she took Michirus hand and placed the other one on her cheek stroaking it carefully as if she was a breakable doll. Michiru turned to face Haruka expressionless, Haruka's heart skipped a beat 'why I didn't notice this before?' she thought blaming herself, the nurse approached them "may i speak with you Miss. Kaioh Haruka" Haruka got up and let go of Michiru's hand, heading to the nurses ofice, while she took a seat the nurse spoke up " it seams that your sister hasn't eaten at all. Tomorrow is Saturday so please give her something, not to heavy because she might throw it up and as for tonight I think a jello and toasted bread would be enough" Haruka got every thing but she steel had a doubt "and why this happened?" she asked bluntly "well you should know her better, this normaly happens when some depression, I don't know maybe her boyfriend dump her" Haruka replayed "she doesnt have one" "well" the nurse continued "there might be plenty of other reasons", "she has a lot of work at the student council and..." "yes she might have even more work as the president" the nurse continued "but still it is not a reason to be depressed and quit eating. Maybe a boy she liked doesn't like her anymore, I don't know as I told you, you know her better as her sister" Haruka saddened at the coment and prepared to leave "Thanks, I will do as told" and left the oficine.

When she got out she noticed Jennifer talking to Michiru, Michiru was still expressionless as Jennifer seamed worried. "shall we go" said Haruka taking a stand next to Michiru.

Upon leaving the building Haruka took a cab and was thankful she had taken a walk that morning because like that they could return together. Haruka helped Michiru carefully inside the cab and then she took her own seat, the driver turned around as Haruka spoke "uriel 114" tha cab driver noded and drove away.

Michiru felt terrible, she didn't want to get Haruka miserable either, all she wanted was to make her happy although it wouldn't be by her side. So she had decided that she would get healthy and take out that bright smile of Haruka.

When they got home Haruka carried Michiru to her room she didn't want to force the girl to walk too much, she was realy worried about Michiru and even more when she noticed how light she was 'what in a week and some days without eating could be done' Haruka placed her gently on the bed Michiru was somewhat sad but at least she had an outer shell on because Michiru impassiveness was too much for Haruka to handle.

"I'm going to bring you something to eat" Haruka left the room letting Michiru stare uninterestedly at the corridor that headed to her room and she kept doing it like that until Haruka came back in sight, Haruka took a seat next to Michiru and handed her the jello. Michiru stared at the green substance as if she had never seen one before "do you want me to give it to you?" Haruka said smiling timidly. Michiru looked back at her and stared deep inside Haruka's eyes, Haruka's heart was beating so fast at that moment and felt like Michiru could penetrate her wole being just with those eyes. Her cheeks started to get hot and so she tried to calm down, Michiru noticed the light color on her companion's cheeks, she thought it was an illusion, so she started to take some jello. Before she started she thought she was going to throw it up, but now when tasting it she felt beter so she continued eating it all. Haruka sighted with releave at the moan of Michiru eating, so she took a pillow and climbed on the bed that was big enough for two people.

* * *

Haruka's healed pretty fast, and the presence of Michiru just helped it all, they were in the garden laying down on the grass after some time of playing, Michiru stretched and took Haruka's hand int her own, stroking it gently, Haruka felt a greatly internal peace, "you two seam like sisters" said a male voice. Haruka opened her eyes to see the face of Michiru's father, Michiru got up and hugged the man, "Dad can Haruka be my sister?" the man smiled kindly at Michiru and the towards Haruka "if that is what you two want I'll do my best to do so" Michiru tightened her embrace.

* * *

Sorry for the late post. Read & review guys you don't know how encouraging to finish this faster is with some comments of your own. 


	4. Getting better

**Getting better**

Michiru was standing in a grand salon, playing her violin for the crowd at the ball, it was her 18th birthday. Her father wanted her to have a special party so he had organized a great birthday event, where all the royalties and other important souls were present, him hoping for her to find her other half and marry soon.

Her attention was with her violin and the sound that came with each move of the cords, she didn't mind if the people liked it or hated it she was playing for her and just herself, in order to be fulfilled. The melody raced to its ultimate peace feeling, but suddenly came to an abrupt hold.

The room was filled with applause, she saw how everybody congratulated her and smiled kindly, but she new better, they were just masks, they couldn't understand the song and less they couldn't understand her. She continued walking till she bumped into a tall blond handsome man, Michiru couldn't deny he was handsome but she wasn't and exterior person, she liked the inside of the beings, so she just continued walking without further notice of this guy.

That night while Michiru was in bed, a piano played a melody but it came from far away, Michiru wondered who this person could be, that played a so nice, relaxing and fulfilling melody. So Michiru got up with her night gown and left her room following the sound of the music, till she appeared in front of a small room with a huge wing piano, there was this handsome blond guy she met earlier with his eyes closed and his body moving slowly as his fingers danced over the keys of the piano. Michiru felt herself afloat as the melody invaded all her senses, yes she was overwhelmed, she had never felt like that before, she wanted to play violin together with this guy, and get to know him better.

* * *

The morning light made it's way through the window and over the blond haired girl, she growled and opened her eyes slowly, finding aqua locks covering Michiru's eyes and lips, Haruka backed up and got a better view from the burnet in front of her, slowly moving her hand to move the aqua locks from her lovers face when Michiru moved closer and took Haruka in her arms, placing her head on her chest. Haruka's heart started to beat fast when she was truly aware that she had spend the night with her dear sister and secret love.

She moved slowly trying to lose herself from Michiru's grip without waking her up. Then from some minutes of struggling slowly and secretly she had succeeded.

After putting some comfortable pants and a t-shit she went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, she wasn't a good cook, so she was willing to do her best, hoping to not worsen Michiru's condition.

Michiru opened her eyes to see the sunshine light up her whole room, strangely she felt hungry since yesterday when she was so near Haruka and saw her dead worried for her. She felt a weight falling of her and the sudden need to eat, a smell of food overwhelmed her senses. She removed slowly the blankets and walked step by step down the stairs taking her to the kitchen when she caught the sight of Haruka with her apron cooking something, she approached without a sound, till she was behind her, then sneaking her arms around her waist and whispering over Haruka's shoulder "good morning".

Haruka jumped and a blush caught on her cheeks. Michiru was behind her embracing her, with a soft breath that tickled her neck, she felt overwhelmed for a while, realizing that without Michiru her life had been dim and now has been lightened up again. A big black smoke rose from the stove and a strong burning smell invaded her nostrils.

"Haruka the eggs are burning" said Michiru backing of from her position

Haruka reacted quick turning of the stove "oh no, now I will have to do that again" she said throwing in some other eggs and placing the frying pan back on the stove.

"Don't worry; I'm here to help you this time" Michiru said, taking Haruka's hand in her own hand.

"Michi you are supposed to rest, so please take a seat and I'll prepare it" she said pulling a chair with the other hand and leading Michiru with the other.

So Michiru sat there staring at her secret love trying to not burn some simple eggs, she started giggling and then laughing. Haruka turned with an amusing face while Michiru continued to laugh. "What's so funny what's the matter?" said Haruka annoyed "it's you" laughed Michiru gaining a glare from Haruka "you look so cute trying to check if the egg is not burning or if still needs more to fry" Haruka blushed at the comment but didn't let the things get in her way "sorry for trying to prepare some eatable breakfast" she said amused "oh could it be that I have hurt the pride of the great Haruka captain of the basket ball team?" she said giggling and turning of the flame before another catastrophe would occur "no" said Haruka turning around denying to her that she was defeated "oh Haruka I like you the way you are don't change that" Haruka blushed again 'my god she said she liked me, well I know but it sounded kind of different. Don't imagine things, she is your sister that's normal' Michiru knew what she said and saw Haruka's reaction she felt a tingle rise up inside her body. Haruka started to move again placing the eggs and some toasted bread on two plates; she placed them on the table and returned to the kitchen for some orange juice "do you feel well Michi?" Haruka approached her concerned, she blinked a few times catching up with what Haruka said "oh yes I'm fine, I just spaced out jejeje" she said sweat dropping "well breakfast is on the table".

While eating Haruka started her questions

"Michiru"

"Yes?" she said raising her head

"Why did you stop eating?"

"Its something I don't want to talk about" she was feeling uncomfortable with the question

"Oh" said Haruka also feeling uncomfortable, but she really wanted to know. But all what mattered right now, was to not let that happen again and so it was her decision, she was not going to separate of Michiru that way again, she had given her hope when she was a child of a better life and now she wanted to be there for Michiru when she needed it. "Is there something you want to tell me then?" she added wondering if she could get at least some answer...

"Yep" she smiled kindly and stared at Haruka's green eye pools "I missed being with you, eating with you, chatting with you" Haruka turned crimson red Michiru giggled "I missed that as well" both started now to laugh loud and the pressure was fading between the two of them.

* * *

Well that's it, thanks for the reviews, they got me to write this in a better mood and faster, so thanks too… kino amiko kun, Aurora-Perkins, papapapuffyAY, LitaDelacour, Silas Canebridge, SalemSilverheiguen, Angel2411, jade-MEST. Thanks for taking you time and your review guys :)

And some special thanks to my editor my father; he takes his time to take care of me, help me with problems, and now with writing, although he is good at a lot of things he cannot beat me at my drawing skills. Thanks for all dad.


End file.
